


Kiharu and friends

by Authorship



Series: Rebirth could've been...worse? [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fanart, Fluff, Gen, I don't know how this happened, I'm Going to Hell, Kiharu is his nee-chan, Mikoto's earrings, My First Fanart, Nekki's Bakery, Ninja, Ninja Cat, No spoilers (kinda), Self-Indulgent, Shika is the cutest sleeply baby, Shisui is an angel, Shisui is my baby and I love that dork, Shisui is so pretty????, Shisui's earrings, This artwork doesn't wait for plot haha, please don't steal it, shika needs cuddles, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorship/pseuds/Authorship
Summary: Artwork dump for my fic "Yeah, kunai.." and this stuff waits for no plot (when I draw it, it comes straight on here, no order, no waiting for the story to catch up, but no 'spoilers' either)Enjoy! Currently, all my own work!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> or just the feline one.  
> AKA Where Hitoshi insisted he didn't want a picture taken so...
> 
> The picture was taken, of course.
> 
> (Don't ask me why Kiharu's waves are now curls...I just don't know)


	2. Not so much the 'friends', as her gifts to them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikoto and Shisui's earrings.  
> Artwork by meee!

**** ~~~~


	3. Nekki's Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic anime stuff- Mikoto and Kiharu in a glowy light, surrounded by their delicious creations~


	4. Older!Shisui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to write out my shopping list (I'm like a grandma that forgets everything I need when I get to the shops) but then this babe was somehow created instead. Forgive me for the lined paper?!  
> P.S- Shisui is like 18-ish here!  
> P.P.S- Those Uchiha collars are fugly...I couldn't bring myself to draw it as massive as they usually are haha


	5. Height is a delicate topic for Ki-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm rather tall...and, well, let's just say Kiharu doesn't take it well when she realised she stopped growing at 14.
> 
> Shisui is a bit too smug~  
> (Aged up to around 21-ish)
> 
> SPOILERS (Kinda? I mean, they're way older than current plot) But I couldn't wait! Legit drew these two dorks ten mins ago and here we are!  
> P.S- nothing wrong with being small and nothing ultra amazing about being tall! (I'm the awks tall girl) but, for Ki-chan, she was always taller than Shisui! What happened?!


	6. Shika and his nee-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shika likes to avoid walking places as much as he can...luckily, his nee-chan is always up for cuddles!
> 
> Okay, this isn't even funny now, I need to start writing haha
> 
> Shika is probably around 4/5 and Kiharu around 12


	7. Shisui's Mangekyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no excuse except I love to draw eyes and Shisui's were on the brain when I'm half-way through CH22...


End file.
